Uninvited
by pearls1990
Summary: What if Kristoph met Dahlia before she was executed?
1. Fascination

I decided to re-upload this. It makes more sense when you read the verses with the chapters; this fic was written pretty much around this song. I DO NOT own the lyrics nor the characters!

* * *

_Like anyone would be_  
_ I am flattered by your fascination with me._  
_ Like any hotblooded woman_  
_ I simply have wanted an object to crave_  
_ But you're not allowed_  
_ You're uninvited_  
_ An unfortunate slight._

Alanis Morrisette_  
_~Uninvited~_  
_

* * *

Kristoph adjusted his glasses as the guard led him through the state penitentiary. He had been through several prisons in other countries and they were all the same; gray concrete with no heartbeat or presence. The nameless and the heartless all resided here.

What surprised Kristoph the most when they rounded the corner, was the bright red hair. He always had a penchant for women with red hair, but this one also had a presence about her that was unmistakable. The woman was reading and playing with her hair, as if she had not a care in the world. His world went into slow motion when he spied that red hair, and he wondered what heartless thing she did to a nameless soul to put her with the rest.

"Who is that?" Kristoph whispered to the guard.

"Her name is Dahlia Hawthorne, sir." The guard paused. "I'm surprised you don't know, sir."

"I've been out of the country," Kristoph started, giving the guard a look of contempt.

"It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs." Dahlia interrupted, as she turned in her chair.

Kristoph's breath caught in his throat as he adjusted his glasses to retain his composure. Her eyes were gray, like the rest of the concrete, but the fire that burned behind them was unmistakable. They regarded him closely.

"Hmph," Dahlia grunted, her demeanor suddenly changing to disinterest as she turned back to her book. "You are a defense attorney. I have no use for them, thank you."

Kristoph's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he stepped closer to the cell.

"I assure you, Miss Hawthorne, that the rest of society shares your belief." Her head turned slightly as he spoke. "However, I have not come for you. I am merely touring the facility."

"Touring?" She closed her book and stood up, holding it to her chest as she turned to face the man. Kristoph tried to read the title, but there was none on the cover. "No one 'merely tours this facility.' It's full of the sad and lonely creatures that society has turned its back on."

The blond attorney regarded her curiously as she moved to the bars of her cell. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he saw the title of her book. 'Crime and Punishment'. She saw the sneer and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have good taste in literature, Miss Hawthorne." He crossed his arms.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes for a few seconds more, then averted her eyes to the book.

"Yes, well, there is a limited selection in the prison library, as you can imagine...Mr...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Gavin. Kristoph Gavin." Force of habit made him hold out his hand for her to shake and as soon as she touched him, a spark went through him, sending chills up his spine. The guard cleared his throat as he stepped forward. He started to say something, but Dahlia gave him a look that would kill an ordinary person. This guard was used to her deadly looks and charm.

"Kristoph Gavin." His name rolled off her tongue easily and he wondered what else that tongue could do. He cleared his throat as he chased those thoughts out of his head.

"Yes, well, it was nice to meet you Dahlia Hawthorne." He adjusted his glasses as he noticed they were still holding hands. "May I visit you tomorrow?"

"It's not up to me, but yes, company would be nice." She let go of his hand and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Was that Freesia he smelled? "I will see you tomorrow then." Dahlia gave him a small smile, and turned back to her desk, her heart beating wildly in her chest.


	2. An Unfortunate Slight

I'm not sure if Dahlia would become attached so fast; but she seems like the type of person who craves attention. I do not own lyrics or the characters.

I want to thank TrumpetChick for her awesome review!

* * *

_Must be strangely exciting_  
_ To watch the stoic squirm_  
_ Must be somewhat heartening_  
_ To watch Shepard meet Shepard_  
_ But you're not allowed_  
_ You're uninvited_  
_ An unfortunate slight._

Verse two of 'Uninvited'  
by Alanis Morrisette

* * *

Dahlia's dreams generally consisted of Iris, random images of death, or she didn't dream at all. That night, and next few that followed she dreamt of Kristoph Gavin. They were just like his persona, compelling and intriguing, and left her wanting more. His visits had become a regular part of her days, and she looked forward to them.

Dahlia was put on good behavior, which meant she could walk around the prison grounds with Kristoph. She missed the outdoors and being with Kristoph made it that much more enjoyable. On the third day of walking the grounds, Dahlia noticed that he never made motions to hold her hand, or touch her. The only touch from him she had ever received was when they shook hands on that first day and the electricity that flowed between them was unmistakable. She shivered a little thinking about it.

"Are you cold, Dahlia?" His smooth voice startled her out of her thoughts. Her name rolled so well off his tongue. She wondered what else...

"Oh, ah, a little, I guess." She shrugged her shoulder a little.

Then Kristoph did something that she never in a thousand years would've guessed he would do. He took off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. The warmth of his body heat from the jacket penetrated the ugly orange jumpsuit as her breath hitched a little. If his jacket was that warm, imagine how hot his body was...

That's when Dahlia noticed his hand was lingering on the small of her back. She looked up into his penetrating blue eyes and was speechless.

"Are you okay?" He gave her a small smirk as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ah, yes, thank you for your jacket." Sheepishly, she ducked her head as she pulled it closer to her. His scent was intoxicating. "Let's walk over here." Dahlia gestured to a table slightly out of everyone's sight. Instead of the chair, she boosted herself up on the table so she could be almost at eye level with Kristoph. She licked her lips and smiled at him as she pulled him close to her.

"I am flattered by your fascination with me." Dahlia whispered into his cheek.

"Mmm..." Kristoph closed his eyes and breathed her in. He reached up and ran his hand through her hair, feeling her shiver. "You are a fascinating woman, Dahlia. I wish I would've come back to the states a couple years earlier." He laid soft kisses on her jawline, and brushed lightly across her luscious lips. She gasped as he kissed her lips, parting hers slightly to let him in.

"Dahlia, Dahlia?" Kristoph was only inches from her nose, when she realized she had been daydreaming.

"I-I'm sorry, I am flattered by your fascination with me, but I think we should end this, today." As much as she didn't want to, she handed his jacket back to him. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. Dahlia blinked at him in surprise.

"Dahlia, I think I know what you were daydreaming about," He paused, trying to gather his thoughts, to let her know that he wanted the same thing. "I feel the same way, and I would like to spend my next visit...in your arms."

Dahlia opened her mouth to say something, however she was speechless. She had never heard those words from any man, well, she heard them plenty of times from that idiot Wright, but Kristoph was a real man, and she could tell that he would know what he was doing.

"Yes, I would like that too." She smiled, a genuine sweet smile.

"I will arrange for it then." He took her hand and kissed it. "Until then, sweet Dahlia, I will dream about you." Then he walked away, leaving her breathless in his wake.

The day came that Dahlia dreaded. The one day that he didn't show up. Did she do something wrong? Did she look at him the wrong way? Did she carry herself wrong? She ran the previous days events through her head, and nothing stood out. Dahlia found herself pacing like a caged animal waiting for its food. Her mouth was dry and her heart beat a little faster when visiting hours were coming to an end, and still, no Kristoph. She hated feeling this way; so out of control and angry. Dahlia wondered if he would find it strangely exciting to see the stoic squirm. She wanted to scream. Why had she let herself get attached? She knew better than that. Everything that she had ever loved or cared about in the past had turned to shit, why should this be any different? He's uninvited.

The pain focused her again. Dahlia hadn't realized she was causing herself pain until the guard dropped her dinner tray in front of her cell. The look on his face, combined with the blood on her wrists , brought her back into focus again. She had taken pages from the book she was reading, and was cutting herself with them. She gasped as the guard yelled and opened her cell. He took her bed sheets and ripped them, and wrapped them around her wrists. Dahlia felt as though she were seeing things as if she was outside her body. Everything was in slow motion, and she cried.

"Why?" She yelled, as her voice cracked with her sobs. "Why didn't he come see me today? Am I not good enough? Why? Why? Why?" With each syllable she uttered she became more out of control, more violent. A second and third guard came and they eventually contained her in a straight jacket and as they led her out of her cell, she spied a small package laying beside the discarded tray. 'The Sweetest Dahlia That Blooms in Spring' was the title that was engraved in gold on the dark blue fabric cover of the book.


	3. Uncharted Territory

This is not Beta-Read and there are spoilers for Trials and Tribulations and Apollo Justice.

Thank yous go out to layla-chan and trumpetchick for your reviews. Layla-Chan, I did have this up as a one shot but it wasn't complete, so I decided to take it down and upload it like this. I apologize for the wait; and I do agree, it would probably flow better if it was one long fiction. However, each chapter fits with a verse of the song and I didn't want to lose that connection. At any rate, here is the third part of the story. And I too ship this pairing; there's no reason they shouldn't be apart...well except for time!

I do not own any characters or lyrics in this fan-fiction. THere are references to other songs in here; if you can guess them, I will give you a cookie!

* * *

_Like any uncharted territory_  
_ I must seem greatly intriguing_  
_ You speak of my love like_  
_ You have experienced like mine before_  
_ But this is not allowed_  
_ You're uninvited_  
_ An unfortunate slight._

Verse three of _**'Uninvited'**_  
by** Alanis Morrisette**

* * *

Three days later, when Kristoph went to visit Dahlia, he found her laying in the fetal position on her thin prison mattress. She was rocking slightly and he could hear her mumbling something to her self. He had never seen anyone so fragile, yet he couldn't get it out of his head that this woman, this doe-eyed red-head, had poisoned someone and murdered another, in cold-blood. Her hatred for life must run deep, as deep as her passion for him must run. When he had heard she had hurt herself because of him, he was mystified, and remorseful. He wondered if she would have found it strangely exciting, to see the stoic squirm.

Kristoph chuckled at himself. "If there is a God, he has a sick sense of humor if he has allowed me to fall in love with something I can't have."

"Kristoph?" Dahlia's rock-candy voice broke his reverie. "Ohh, is it really you? Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Her eyes were red from crying and her soft red hair, was mussed up from laying and rocking. Her pale hand was extended beyond the bars, reaching for him. "Please? Kristoph? It is you?"

His relationship with God was dead, and he sold his soul to the devil as soon as he took her hand. It was cold and tiny and pale next to his tanned warm hand. Her chest heaved with sobs as she fell to her knees, an iron grip on his hand. Kristoph caught a glimpse of the bandages that were wrapped around her wrists. There were splotches of red on each one. "It is you, Kristoph! It is you!"

'No I am the devil.' He thought. 'I must be if I am able to spark this kind of reaction in another human.'

"Why, why didn't you come to see me?" Dahlia's voice cracked as she spoke through her sobs.

The pain in her eyes was too much to bear as he looked away. He wanted to visit her that day, but certain circumstances, wouldn't let him.

"Dahlia, believe me, I tried, but my life outside this prison demands my presence." He regretted his words as soon as they came out.

"Outside..." Dahlia sniffed. "Life outside this prison. I wonder what that would be like. These steel bars aren't the only things holding me in. My own mind keeps me a prisoner. The voices in my head haven't quieted since we left Iris at the village, we were inseparable..."

Kristoph pushed his glasses up his nose. "Who is Iris?"

Dahlia looked at him with surprise. "I-I've never told you about Iris?"

The blond attorney shook his head and his hair swished with him.

"She's...she's my twin sister. She makes everything very quiet, and very still in here whenever she is around." Dahlia tapped her head with her free hand. "I love her, but she makes me very impatient, and she falls in love with fools, like Phoenix Wright."

Kristophs eyebrows shot up. "D-Did you say Phoenix Wright?"

Dahlia stood up. Her demeanor suddenly changed. The fire that he saw when he first met the red-head, returned to her eyes, and she played with her hair.

"That good-for-nothing idiot. My sister fell head over heals for that boy. He's part of the reason I'm here. The other part is dead. She died in her own office, I hear. The same office that Phoenix works out of, I believe." She chuckled. "That's a bit twisted. I wonder if he thinks about that? I wonder if the stain is still there..."

Kristoph watched as a sick grin came over her face, and her eyes glazed over, as if she was plotting something. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He never thought someone harbored as many demons as he did.

"Where is your sister now?"

"Heh, she's probably being a good little girl up in Hazakura Temple, writing sticky little love letters to her beloved Fee. God knows she loved that boy to death."

The blond-haired attorney, dipped his head and adjusted his glasses. He could help but see the irony in the red-head's words. She suddenly narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you suddenly interested in her?"

"You've never mentioned that you had a sister, a twin sister, before. I find it fascinating."

Her smile turned sweet again, as she reached out to take his hand again. Dahlia turned it over and started to run her finger over his scar, when he suddenly pulled away. She furrowed her brow at him and grabbed it back from him. Her reflexes and strength were amazingly accurate for being in prison as long as she had been. However, her touch echoed the soft caresses they shared a few weeks ago, and he was suddenly mesmerized by her.

"This is a nasty scar." She said lightly as she traced it with her tiny finger.

"Yes, well," Kristoph turned his head. That scar represented the all the weaknesses in his life, and he was ashamed of them. "The accident was nasty." Images of his brother defending himself against an unknown assailant, flashed before his eyes.

Dahlia was looking at him expectantly, as she touched his face. He turned to look at her. The sweet innocence that sent him over the edge with desire was in her eyes.

'Fate is so unkind.'

More images of himself attacking an unknown assailant made him wince.

"Kristoph, please tell me."

He took a deep breath.

"My father attacked my brother and I, and I defended my self." It was a half lie, she didn't need to be burdened with the whole truth.

"I'm sorry." She kissed his hand as a guard stepped in and announced visiting hours were over.

'Me too.' He thought.

"Y-You will be here tomorrow?" Kristoph heard the desperation in her voice and winced. He should just cut all ties, here and now. But he was a weak man, especially when it came to Dahlia.

"Yes Dahlia," He answered slowly. "I will come see you tomorrow."


	4. Versions of Violence

This had been sitting around on my computer for a while. Thought I'd clean it up and post it. I actually have more written on this fiction, so keep an eye out.

* * *

_"These Versions of Violence  
Sometimes subtle, sometimes clear  
And the ones that go unnoticed  
Still leave their mark  
Once disappeared." _

**Versions of Violence  
**by Alanis Morrisette

* * *

"My date is next week." Dahlia stated matter-of-factually as she looked down at her hands in her lap. She had been good for two weeks, which meant that she was allowed guests in her cell now. Kristoph was sitting next to her, trying his hardest not to let himself be consumed by pure lust for the woman next to him. He licked his lips as he answered her.

"Yes, I know." He sighed. "I'm going to try to arrange some more...personal time for us."

"I don't know Kristoph," She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm not sure my poor broken heart can take it. As much as I want to...feel you again, I'm afraid that when my date comes around, it'll be that much harder for us."

Kristoph looked at the young lady incredulously. Not only was she beautiful, but she was smart. Damn his twisted fate. He touched her face softly.

"It will be hard, however, we will have good memories to part on."

"I-I guess," She gave him a small smile and rested her head on his shoulder.

*~X~*

Two days later, they were facing each other over a flimsy prison bed as the guard locked the solid door. Dahlia licked her lips as she tried to think of something to say. She didn't have to as Kristoph was at her side turning her to face him. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it and kissed her softly and passionately. She sighed contentedly as she parted her lips to let him in. Both of his hands were at the sides of her face as she threw her arms around him. Kristoph broke the kiss gently as he laid butterfly kisses along her jaw. His hands dropped to unzip her jumpsuit and as he carefully pushed it off her shoulders, he found her naked underneath. Dahlia's breath hitched as her warm pale skin was exposed to the cold air. He took a deep breath as he took in every inch of her beautiful, small body. She shivered a little under his scrutiny and he took his jacket off and she helped him unbutton his shirt. In the meantime they were kissing with such abandon that he hesitated to take down his pants, so he wouldn't have to part from such sweet lips.

"Kristoph," Dahlia said an hour later as she laid her head on his chest. They were still flushed from their love making as he played with her soft red hair.

"Yes, Dahlia?"

She propped her chin up so she could look him in his beautiful blue eyes. "I-I...maybe it would be best that you not come next week..." Kristoph started to protest, but she put her finger to his lips. "I think that it would be best for both of us. That way, we can remember us like this, and not some horrible image of me dy..." He cut her off with a kiss. He didn't want to think of that. He only wanted to capture and keep this moment as long as possible. She had a very good point. He really didn't want the image of her dying the last image he had of her in his head. But then again, it would be final. In his mind he would know that he couldn't have her anymore.

And that's what he kept telling himself as made his way to the most darkened corner of the observation room. Kristoph was surprised at the amount of people in the room; he figured they were all there for closure like he was.

Dahlia was escorted to the middle of the room by the same guard that escorted Kristoph to her cell every time. She was wearing some light airy white dress that made her look like an angel. A few people in the crowd grumbled and Dahlia started crying when she spotted her twin sister in the crowd. She ran to the plexiglass and pressed her face and hands against it as Iris did the same from the other side. Dahlia was saying something that her sister couldn't hear on account of the thick transparent wall that separated them. Kristoph almost jumped out of his seat to see the mysterious sister that Dahlia always lamented over. All he could see was dark hair and purple robes of some sort. Her cries seized his heart and he almost left the room when the guard pulled Dahlia away from the glass. A tall woman with large hair wearing a kimono with an intricate design gently pulled a sobbing Iris away from the glass. The tears ran freely down the red-haired beauty's face. The guard hesitated, then stepped away from her as another large, rather burly man stepped forward. He adjusted the black leather mask he was wearing and gestured to someone out of site. A rope lowered from the ceiling and the man whispered something to Dahlia. She sniffed and nodded her head furiously. The guard handed something to the burly man and in turn he clipped the device to Dahlia.

"Iris," Her voice was rough from crying as it boomed throughout the room. Iris ran to the glass again before the older woman could stop her. "Always remember I love you. Take care of yourself and mother for me. And..." She paused to try and contain her tears. "And, if a man named Kristoph comes around, please, please...tell him that I love him too." She paused and squeezed her eyes shut before handing the tiny microphone to the large man and pressed her hands against the glass. Dahlia and Iris were allowed to stay like that for another minute, when the large man gently grabbed her shoulder and led her back to where she needed to be. He grabbed a black hood and placed it over her head, then tied her hands behind her back. He placed the rope around her fragile neck and secured it. Iris started to pound and yell against the glass and the older woman pulled her away. Suddenly the floor gave way from under Dahlias feet, and she fell until the rope caught around her neck. The crowd gasped as she thrashed around for a couple seconds, then stillness. Even Iris was silent for a moment, then she collapsed against the older woman.

Kristoph watched as if he was outside his own body, looking down on the event as if it didn't matter to him. He didn't realize how much he had come to care...no, love, the fool he was... fell in love with the fragile red-head. He took a deep breath to contain his rage as he watched Iris being carried out of the room. A deep, deranged smile played across his lips as a plan formed in his head.

*~X~*

Kristoph had only been up in the mountains one other time to investigate the murder of a transient, along with his brother who was scouting out crazy locations that his future band would play at. Kristoph only shook his head at his silly brother and his glamorous dreams. Now as he stood at the gates of Hazakura Temple, he remembered the lady who was very kind yet very nervous around him. He also remembered a young woman who always kept to herself; didn't really show herself much.

The large gate suddenly opened and Kristoph had to shake his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things. 'Of course you fool,' He thought to himself. 'This is her twin sister. Besides, _she_ was executed two days ago...'

"Can I help you?" The young dark-haired woman asked. She had the same large grey eyes that Dahlia had, except hers were missing the fire that her sisters held. There was something else behind those gray eyes, a sort of sadness that Kristoph couldn't put his finger on.

"Are you...Iris?" He pulled his wool coat close to himself as a small February breeze blew by them.

"Yes," She said hesitantly, giving him a skeptical look. "Who are you?"

"O-Oh, yes, I'm sorry," Kristoph stuttered. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he nervous? "I am Kristoph Gavin."

Iris's eyes became as wide as saucers and she gasped.

"You...You're Kristoph?" She looked around suddenly and then closed the large gate and linked her arm through Kristoph's. "I'm not supposed to be seen alone with strangers, but since you knew my sister, you're not a stranger." She walked him quickly to a snowmobile and told him that they would have to ride it to get to where she wanted them to talk.

Ten minutes later they were at Heavenly Hall. Iris lit a small fire for them in the pit in front of the little hut. Kristoph brushed snow off the nearest rock and tried to make himself comfortable.

"Dahlia mentioned you before...before..." Iris swallowed hard. "She said that if you ever happen to come around, to tell you that...she loves you...very much" Her words were rushed, but Kristoph already knew what she was going to say. He gave her a small smile and she shivered. Was it from the cold, or something more? She took a deep breath and continued. "Y-You made Dahlia very h-happy in her last d-days, I never seen her so vibrant and...alive." She looked down at her hands.

Kristoph tilted his head to look at her as he reached over and gently lifted her chin with his finger. "She was a beautiful and intriguing young lady. Just like you are beautiful...you have your sisters eyes."

"M-Mr. Gavin?" The firelight was dancing in his golden hair, giving him a halo type effect. With his fragile good looks and the way he carried himself, he reminded her of an angel. Maybe that was why Dahlia fell so hard for him. "Mr. Gavin, I-"

"Iris, do you even realize you are just as beautiful as your sister?" His face was drawing closer to hers as he talked. His hand had slipped to envelope her whole chin as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I- no, she's stronger than I. I-I'll never be as beautiful as she was. She was disillusioned and deceived..."

"Not by you of course," Kristoph took in her scent. A sweet sandalwood mixed with the fire that was keeping them warm. He had no idea the weight of his words and when he didn't get an immediate response he pulled back a little, to look her in her sad gray eyes. They were slowly filling up with tears. He furrowed his brow at her as he gently brushed away imaginary stray hairs. "How could a person as sweet as the cherry blossoms that bloom in spring, have deceived her sister?"

"I-I..." Iris was trembling. She wasn't sure where his line of questioning was going and she wasn't completely comfortable with talking about Dahlia so soon after her death. "She dressed me as herself, and made me win the affections of Fee-...er...Phoenix Wright, to acquire a special..." Kristoph had stopped listening to the girl as soon as that name was mentioned.

"Did you say Phoenix Wright?" Kristoph's jaw was clenched.

"Yes," Iris said innocently. "He was so handsome, but he was the one that put Dahlia in jail. He stood up for her at first, he was so nervous on that witness stand. But that woman, Mia Fey...she wasn't very happy with him. I think she scared the truth out of him..."

"That man...will be the death of me." Kristoph mumbled as he adjusted his glasses and stared into the fire.

"Excuse me?" Iris looked at him curiously. He turned back to her and gave her a small smile and put his hand on her cheek again.

"Nothing, my sweet Iris. Phoenix was and still is a fool for not defending our Dahlia. He is too involved with saving his friends, that he doesn't even know when people are impersonating him in court. He is a bumbling fool..." With every other word his grip on Iris's chin became tighter and tighter.  
"M-Mr. Gavin," Iris's hand flew up to try to release his grip. "Please, you're hurting me."

"No, Iris, you need to learn that Phoenix is the bad guy here. Do you understand?"

"N-No...Phoenix is a great friend and a good man and I love him!" Iris wasn't thinking before she let the words out. She always hated herself for pining over Phoenix. Suddenly Kristoph's cold hand was gripping her hair sharply and his face was only inches from hers and she squealed in fear and pain. His anger over Phoenix clouded his mind and he wasn't sure what had gotten over him. He never usually let rage take over him like this. But this beautiful creature in front of him was defending the bumbling idiot of a defense attorney, and it wasn't settling well with him.

"I don't think you want to feel that way, Iris. He will only hurt you!" He leaned into her and his hot breath brushed her ear. "You are too good for him..." Lust and rage suddenly consumed him as his lips were on her neck and the hand that wasn't gripping her hair grabbed her breast roughly.

"No! K-Kristoph...p-please..." Iris's cries were cut off by the blond defense attorney's mouth over hers. She struggled, trying to push him off of her, but he overpowered her. He grabbed her arms and threw her on the ground and straddled her legs before she could react. Kristoph pinned her arms above her head and clamped his hand over her mouth before she could cry out again.

"I don't think you unworthy." He was inches from her face. "You are just a fool in love with a fool."


	5. Taste of Poison

I think I'm slowly starting to get over my writers block.  
My beta-readers are all on vacation, in others words, this is not beta-read. As Always any comments and criticism are welcomed.

**I do not own any characters or lyrics**

This is the beginning of the end of Kristophs sanity.

* * *

"_The promises were scorned  
Before they left your lips and  
I breathe you in again  
Just to feel you  
Underneath my skin  
Holding onto  
The sweet escape  
Is always laced with a  
Familiar taste of poison..."_

Familiar Taste of Poison  
**Halestorm**_  
_

* * *

Kristoph sat up abruptly in his bed as he tried to catch his breath. He felt as if he had jogged several miles as he wiped the sweat, and his hair, off his brow. Blowing out a puff of air, he focused his gaze on the soft green glow of his alarm clock. Two-thirty-nine it read. He had only been asleep for a couple hours and his head was heavy with sleep and the dream he had awoke from. It was a repeat of a dream he had been having ever since his initial visit to Iris up at the Temple back in February. There were different versions of the dream, some more violent; some more sexually explicit, but there was one strain of similarity between them all: the realness of the dreams. The smell of the small fire, the way his skin prickled at the cold breeze and most recently how soft Iris's skin and hair had been...just like Dahlia's.

Kristoph shook his head and turned on his lamp and resigned himself to not sleeping for a while. He reached over and opened the drawer of his nightstand and brought out his leather-bound journal. He used it to keep track of his dreams and other things that crossed his mind. Putting on his glasses, he recorded everything about the dream as his thoughts wandered briefly to the real reason he owned the journal and many other dream journals like it. He stopped briefly to rub the hand with the scar as scenes from his youth flashed through his mind like a surreal slide-show. To make matters worse, he heard Dahlia's voice, like a sweet and deadly whisper in his ear.

'_Kristoph, this is a nasty scar.'_

Taking a deep breath, Kristoph groaned as he felt a small fire growing in his lower abdomen. Willing himself to calm down, he reached over and grabbed the glass of water he kept on his nightstand. As he did, two things caught his eye; a tan leather-bound journal, similar to his, and a silver envelope with his younger brothers scrawl on the front. The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile as he leaned over and and grabbed both journal and envelope in one hand. Setting the journal on top of his own, Kristoph turned over the silver envelope as he took a sip of the water. He winced at the stale taste then chuckled at his brothers theatrics. It was sealed with purple wax and embedded in that wax was a large stylized 'G'.

'Well, I'm glad they finally decided on a logo,' Kristoph thought to himself, referring to Klavier's band who had been arguing amongst themselves, trying to agree on a logo for their band. He ran his finger over the wax as he thought about his brothers penchant for nostalgia.

The wax and seal used to belong to their mother.

He sighed.

This was a double-edged sword. He loved his mother truly, but thinking about her

brought up all the bad memories of his childhood and his father and they were leaving Kristoph with a headache. He took another sip of the water, forgetting that it had been last nights water and the staleness made him wince again. Sliding the journals aside, he flung the covers off and swung his long legs over the edge of his bed. He curled his toes in the rug that rested beneath the bed, reveling in the softness and stretched his legs. He then slipped on his slippers and threw on his robe, grabbed the stationary and journals and padded his way down the loft stairs to his kitchen to refresh his water.

Carefully, he ran his finger under the seal and pulled the lavender stationary out of the extravagant envelope. His nose picked up the scent that his brother would wear, and he looked up expecting Klavier to be standing there. He furrowed his brow at the stationary and hesitantly held it to his nose. Kristoph shook his head and smirked as he read the note that expressed Klavier's excitement in facing his big brother in court in a couple days. It was also an invitation to their second concert at Gatewater Land in May. Since their first concert there was such a success, they were invited back, for good press. The kidnapping incident involving Lance Amano drew some bad publicity and now Gatewater Land was trying to improve their image.

Kristoph's thoughts drifted to his beloved younger brother. With all of Klavier's flair and supposed non-interest in any sort of relationship, Kristoph would have sworn that his little brother was gay. Their relationship as brothers was so close knit, that Klavier would have confided something like that to him and so far, no confession of the sort has ever come out. Not directly anyway. Kristoph questioned the future prosecutor's relationship with his best friend and band mate, Daryan. Kristoph wasn't particularly fond of the kid; he was harsh and rude.

However, the elder Gavin was jealous of the passion that his younger brother put into everything, and Klavier seemed to be lavishing a lot of attention on Daryan. His songs even reflected that fact. Where Kristoph didn't approve of the type of music he sang, he approved of the talent and the fact that he did write his own songs. Klavier was naturally talented at his music. When he would sit at their family's piano, everyone in the house would stop what they were doing and gather around to listen. Kristoph had to have lessons, but it didn't have the same feel as when Klavier played.

The defense attorney sighed and took a sip of his water. He played with his bangs as a thought occurred to him: he supposed that to the outside world, the Gavin brothers appeared effeminate and possibly androgynous. With their flaxen blond hair and beautiful blue eyes (Klavier's had a touch of green) and beautifully chiseled faces, they could have been models.

Which led him to wonder what the attraction was based on that Dahlia had for him. Setting the note down, he contemplated his own attraction to her. Her fiery red hair, and personality to match. Her wisdom and wit that went beyond her 24 years. But she was doomed and dangerous. He had read up on her crimes. Poison. What a slow and hideous way to die. And to poison a defense attorney; Kristoph shivered. Her hatred for defense attorney's was not unfounded, but it still gave him shivers.

Kristoph shook his head. Damn his bad luck and bad timing. He finally meets a woman that could match him intellectually and appreciate his tastes and handle him in bed expertly, and now she's dead. All because of that blathering defense attorney.

"Argh!" He threw the water glass in his hand across his kitchen, watching it shatter against the wall, watching the way the pieces glimmered like the diamonds that were Dahlia's eyes after they had made love the first time.

"Dammit!" He cried as he slammed his right hand on the counter. A pain shot from his hand up through his arm into his shoulder and lingered in his head. The pains conflicted each other, and not knowing which to tend to first, he stood there glaring at the scar on his hand and holding his head with his other hand. He drew in a deep long breath and closed his eyes, trying to clear his head.

'_My date is next week.'_

_ 'I am flattered by your fascination with me.'_

_ 'Tell Kristoph I love him.'_

_ 'Phoenix Wright is a good man and I love him!' _

Like a poison seeping into his brain, the voices pierced the darkness and overwhelmed him. He held his head as he shook it, cursing the name of his nemesis, Phoenix Wright.

"Ach! Bruder!"

That was a voice he had not expected. It was a comforting voice and his pain numbed ever so slightly. A tanned hand came into his vision as another rested on his shoulder.

"Kristoph," Klavier's voice was soothing even if it was a bit hoarse from singing. "Krissi I...mein Gott! What's wrong?" He interrupted himself as his older brother took his hand from his face. Kristoph's eyes were red and his normally perfect hair was disheveled. He sniffed and licked his lips as he tried to smile weakly at Klavier.

"I'm just tired and frustrated." He cleared his throat. "I'll be fine, Klavier."

"Nein, you are not fine!" Klavier went to the cupboard and got a new glass and filled it with water, then handed it to Kristoph. "Have your nightmares returned?"

The elder brother thanked him as he watched Klavier clean up the spill and the glass. The pain in his head returned as he thought of the nightmares he had that stemmed from his childhood. Flashes of his father attacking him played through his mind like a horrific slide show. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Bruder?" Klavier's sympathetic voice brought Kristoph from his dark thoughts. "Are you gonna tell me what the hell happened in here?" Klavier looked up as he threw away the last of the pieces of glass away. He followed Kristoph's line of sight to the swinging kitchen door. Daryan was standing there, a dark look on his face. Klavier went to say something, but the dark-haired man turned and left, the door swinging behind him. Klavier's shoulders slumped as Kristoph's eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Who else did you bring here at three in the morning?"

"I...no one else." Klavier flinched as the defense attorney raised his hand and adjusted his glasses, showing the scar that was a reminder to his little brother of past indifference's.

"Okay so maybe the whole band is here, but we-"

Kristoph walked over and gently laid his hand on Klavier's shoulder.

"You just needed a place to crash. I understand." Klavier caught the sarcastic edge in his brothers voice, but chose to ignore it. Kristoph took another drink of the water and ran his hand through Klavier's short hair. "You cut your hair. Why?"

"I-...Daryan wanted to see what I looked like with short hair." The prosecutor gave a weak smile. It wasn't the whole truth, but Klavier wasn't ready to go into the details.

"Anyway, we'll be out of here tomorrow afternoon." Klavier started to turn away but Kristoph stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I'm...sorry Klavier," The elder Gavin sighed loudly and Klavier threw him a look of curiosity. "You were right, the nightmares have returned and I haven't been sleeping well. I was so frustrated and tired that I had a small breakdown." He hated lying to his brother, especially because they had been each others confidants since they were young. Kristoph wasn't ready to tell Klavier of his short lived, yet fiery affair with a prison inmate. However, the defense attorney had a feeling his brother wasn't being completely honest with him either.

"I'm sorry as well Krissi." Kristoph's jaw clenched at the sound of his brothers nick name for him as Klavier brought his older brother in for an embrace. He opened his mouth to start confessing everything, but Klavier interrupted him.

"Is that a new journal?"

The defense attorney froze as Klavier let go of him and reached for the journal. He had forgotten he brought the Gramarye Journal downstairs with him.

"Ah, no!" Kristoph hurriedly snatched it out of his brothers hands before he could read it. "It's...nothing. Just something I picked up a couple days ago." He tucked it under his own journal and Klavier's letter.

"I...Okay, what ever you say," Klavier threw him a doubtful look as he picked up the letter and winked at the other man. "Are you excited to face your little brother in court in three days?"

Klavier's quick change of subject took Kristoph by surprise, but he was also relieved and he smiled at the foolish expression on his face.

"Um, ja...er yes, I am excited."

"Good," Klavier brushed his bangs out of his face and winked. "I look forward to the challenge."

"As well as I."

Klavier scrutinized his brother through narrowed eyes. "Are you sure there isn't something else that's bothering you?"

Kristoph took a deep breath. Dahlia's beautiful face flashed before him as he forced a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you bruder."

Klavier cocked his head and was silent for a beat before he smiled and said goodnight as he left the kitchen.

Kristoph let out his breath as he leaned against the counter. He took a drink of the water that his brother had poured him earlier and closed his eyes as the pain in his head started to migrate to his neck and shoulders. He refilled the glass and gathered his journals then headed to the bathroom to take something for his headache. As he was walking down the hall to the bathroom, he heard swatches of his brothers conversation over the music.

'_Kristoph, why didn't you tell your brother the truth?'_

The defense attorney swore his heart stopped beating for a second as he paused in the doorway of the bathroom. That was not Klavier's voice. He strained to hear it again, but all he heard was the music floating down the hall from the living room. Shaking his head, and laughing at himself, he walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light. His reflection in the mirror above the sink looked back at him solemnly. He took off his glasses and turned on the faucet. He was about to douse his face with water, when he heard the voice again.

'_I am flattered by your fascination with me.'_

Her sweet voice floated in his mind like an iron balloon as he turned the faucet off and looked around.

Silence.

He bit his lip in frustration as he turned the faucet on again and splashed his face with cold water.

'_You can't escape me.'_

Kristoph tried to draw a breath, but felt like he was drowning in his own hallucinations. He gripped the edge of the counter as his head started swirling with images of red hair and white dresses. He shook his head hard, and looked up at the frightened expression on his face in the mirror. He finally drew in a deep breath as he waited for the dizziness to pass. He then dried his face and took some sleeping medication, all the while waiting for the voice to return.

'You've gotta get a grip Kristoph.' He told himself as he ascended the stairs to his bedroom. He collapsed on to his bed and the darkness instantly consumed him.

Suddenly she was there in the darkness with him, dancing around him, acting like she wasn't dead at all. The dizziness returned as he tried to follow her steps.

_'Kristoph,' her voice. It was like honey laced with cyanide. 'Kristoph don't follow me. It's not your time to dance yet.' _

_ He blinked at her as she raised her hand to touch his face. He waited for her touch. Instead he felt a cold breeze on his cheek and he shivered._

_ 'Dahlia, I love you. I have to come with you.' _

_ 'Shhh...no Kristoph. You have something you need to do.'_

_ 'But I have nothing there. All I want is here, standing in front of me.' He tried to cup her chin, but his hand went right through her and she shimmered, like the ripples of a reflection in a calm pool of water. He gasped and immediately withdrew his hand. 'Dahlia...'_

_ 'Don't worry, Kristoph. Soon, we will be together forever. But you must do one thing for me, please?' She looked up at him through her lashes with her big doe eyes. _

_ 'I-I...yes, Dahlia,' He hated that his defenses were weak around this woman. He hated that she could control him, even from beyond the grave. 'I will do anything for you.'_

_ 'Anything?' Cyanide and happiness._

_ 'Anything.' _

_ 'Good. I want you to ruin Phoenix Wright.' _


	6. Possesion

I'm not really sure why this chapter came so easily for me. Vera is a hard character to write, so I realize that she's probably all kinds of OOC; but give it a chance. I think after being inside for long, seeing this man with the golden hair, offering a way to get back outside, I think she would most definitely be laughing; I also think she would be obsessed with him. Do you remember how you felt after someone touched you, or said just the right thing, and made your world all bright and beautiful? I think Vera feels the same way, and I think, because she is coming of age, so to speak, she's going to have certain feelings welling up inside of her that need to be expressed. Also, I AM NOT making Kristoph out to be a pedophile. I believe he sees the person that Vera could be; a beautiful young woman with a talent that stretches beyond what her father is making her out to be. ACH! So much to be said in the story of Vera and her father. Maybe a character study is in order.

Speaking of character studies, the song lyrics I used for this chapter are by a very respected musician and songwriter, Sarah McLachlan, whose album 'Fumbling Towards Ecstasy' inspired, and possibly awoke the writer in me back when the album was released in 1993. Anyway the lyrics I chose I think represent Kristoph and Vera respectively. (The first part being K and the second being V.) The lyrics are at the end.

_**I realise Vera's age contradicts what was stated in the game. However, as we all know by now, there are a lot of age contradictions in the game, so I hope you will forgive mine.**_

...and without further ado, I give you the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Papa, I'm frightened," Vera Misham said the next day. "Why can't you just stay in the other room?"

"Oh dear," Drew Misham looked down at his feet to think of the best way to respond to his daughters plea. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Our client insisted on staying anonymous and I would be tempted to look while you were talking to him."

Vera bit her thumb nervously as she clutched her sketchbook close to her. He kissed her forehead to try and reassure her then rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Please Vera, be polite and don't stare, and at the very least say hello to the gentleman. And don't forget to offer him tea or coffee. I love you, you know that right?"

Vera wrapped her arms around her father as he reciprocated.

"I know," she sniffled into his shoulder. "I love you too, papa!"

"Now Vera," he said as he carefully pulled her away from him and held her at arms length. He smiled at her as he reached in his breast pocket for his handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "This client is very important to us. After today, I promise everything will be okay."

Drew paused as his daughter nodded her acknowledgment.

"Remember your twelfth birthday is next week. I will be just down the street buying your gift. Be strong, please, for me?" She nodded again and sniffed as her father smiled and wiped her eyes one more time before he stood up. He cupped her chin sweetly, then pulled his jacket closer as he walked out the door.

"Papa," Vera whispered as she stepped up and put her hand on the door. She felt her heart beating hard and found herself shaking. She chewed on her thumb to try to calm herself as a single tear rolled listlessly down her cheek. She tried to say something to the door, but her voice only came out in a strangled whisper. Vera sniffed and turned to face the loft apartment that her and her father occupied. It seemed huge now that her father wasn't there ambling about. The paintings that Drew was currently working on were tucked in the corner on her left along with the copies that she was making. Other paintings and sketches were hung in random patterns along the walls.

The girl sighed loudly and it seemed to echo throughout the empty apartment. Hearing a creak coming from their bedroom made her jump a little and she took a step backward.

She found it hard to breathe suddenly as she looked frantically around the room. Another noise and she squeaked and backed right into the door.

A knock on the hollow door sent her head in a whirl as she spun around and stared at the dark wood. She had her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream as another knock sounded on the door.

Taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes, Vera lifted her hand to open the door. She gasped at the beautiful, tall, blonde man standing on the other side of the threshold.

"Vera?" The man's voice was kind as he smiled down at her. "Vera Misham?"

She nodded frantically, afraid to speak.

"I am Kris-..." The attorney stopped himself immediately. He couldn't take any chances. The anonymity of everything was key to the whole game. "I am the client requesting your services. May I come in?"

Vera was too shocked at the man's beautiful looks and voice to move.

"Miss Misham, are you alright?"

The sound of her name being spoken by the alluring angel brought her to her senses as she nodded again and stepped aside to let the man in.

Kristoph cocked his head, curious at her reaction at him, but stepped inside the apartment anyway. He looked around thoughtfully at his surroundings, not sure what he was expecting.

"W-Would you like s-some coffee or tea?" Her voice sounded so small, she wondered herself if she said anything.

"Yes, tea sounds good, thank you." Kristoph smiled down at the curious girl as she quickly walked into another room Kristoph assumed was the kitchen. He couldn't help but think that this timid girl could grow into a beautiful young woman some day.

Kristoph pushed such thoughts out of his head as he looked around again. Large puffy clouds rolled by the sun, throwing weird shadows across the wood floors through the picture windows ahead of him. A painting on the wall to his right caught his attention and he walked to it. It was exactly what he thought it was; 'Vase with 12 Sunflowers' by van Gogh. As he looked closer he saw the texture of the oil paint and the waves it created. He tried to resist the urge to touch it, just to make sure. Was this a copy? Was this the talent the girl in the strange purple outfit and awkward legs possessed?

"M-Mister, please don't touch," Vera's tiny voice startled him as a small gasp escape his lips and he turned to look wide eyed at the girl. "The paint is still drying."

He watched her lips move and heard the words, but couldn't comprehend what she had said.

"Amazing..." He said in a low whisper.

The cups on the tray she was holding started shaking slightly as her heart started beating in her throat. She realized that this man might be here to take her away from her father, from the haven that was this apartment. A small whimper escaped her throat, as she set the tray down a little too hard and the lid to the sugar bowl slipped off. As she reached for it, another hand came into view and she pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry Vera, I didn't mean to startle you," Kristoph said kindly. "Please be assured that I have no ill intentions against you or your father."

'Liar,' Dahlia's honeysuckle voice was in his head again and he reached up to rub his forehead to try to ignore it. He watched her tug nervously at her dress, trying to pull it down to cover herself. The dress she wore draped along her tiny thighs that were covered in striped tights. She pulled her sweater closer to her tiny figure that was just beginning to form.

Kristoph cleared his throat, hoping to clear his mind of the thoughts he knew would come next.

"I wasn't going to give this to you until the end of our conversation, but I can see that you are still not comfortable with me being here," Kristoph paused as he opened the front pocket of his soft brown leather briefcase, and brought out the elegant bottle of Ariadoney polish that he had specially prepared for Vera.

Her eyes widened as he held the bottle out for her.

"Wha...What is it?" She reached out to touch it. Kristoph smiled as he watched her bite her thumb on her other hand.

"It's nail polish, magic nail polish. If you wear this, it will protect you from whatever evil spirits surround you, should you ever leave the house."

Vera gasped.

"Wouldn't that be grand to be able to go somewhere on your twelfth birthday?"

"How do you know about my birthday?" Vera suddenly drew in on herself again and Kristoph cursed himself.

"Your father told me." He held the bottle closer to her as he stepped to her. She was mesmerized as she couldn't take her eyes off the bottle.

"It's so...pretty," Vera started to reach for it again, but paused before she touched it.

"Go ahead, it's yours. Take it." Kristoph could almost see the internal struggle in her innocent dark blue eyes. He was close enough to her that he could smell her lotion, or shampoo or whatever flowery scent she carried on her. He watched as her lips parted to say something, but nothing came out. She seemed to suddenly focus on his face as her expression changed from frightened curiosity to one of slight confusion. "Go on."

The last time Vera had been this close in proximity to another man other than her father, he had harmed her, scarred her physically and emotionally. But there was something different in the eyes of this man. There was only kindness and he hadn't laid a hand on her. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his long hair, which to Vera looked ten times softer than her own. Her curious eyes memorized the lines of the mans face and striking blue eyes.

"Vera?" His angelic voice brought her out of her reverie. She shook her head and blinked as she realized that her hand was lingering above the bottle of polish.

"May I?" Now his hand was suddenly lingering above hers. She studied his hand and her brow furrowed for a moment. The imperfection on the back of his hand seemed so out of place on this beautiful man, that it made Vera curious.

Kristoph mistook the expression and explained his actions as he adjusted his glasses. "Please, I promise I won't hurt you?"

'Kristoph, you are such a sly, slick bastard! Anything to touch the girl!' Again, Dahlia's voice haunted him. He hid his anger at the voice behind a sickeningly sweet smile.

Vera was staring at him like she had seen a ghost. The mark on his hand formed the face of a devil and her mind went back to the stories that her mother would tell her of strangers and not to speak to them because they possessed the devil in their hearts. But this man couldn't be the devil. He was too ethereal, too light, too...gorgeous to be the devil.

Kristoph gently grabbed her tiny hand and was instantly relieved at the trusting bond that formed between them. Her hand was soft as he turned it and placed the bottle in her palm, then closed her delicate fingers around the bottle, resisting the urge to kiss them. He held his hands there for a few seconds. They were warm and Vera suddenly felt safe. No, this man was definitely was not the devil.

"Now, promise me that you will not tell your father about this magic charm I'm giving you." Kristoph said firmly. "If you do the magic will wear off and you will be vulnerable to the evils of everything outside your door."

Vera's eyes were wide with fascination and fear as she bit her lip and nodded.

"Good. You are a beautiful young lady, Vera. I would hate to see an innocent spirit as yours be destroyed." Unable to resist the urge, he carefully placed a chaste kiss on her fingers, then let go of her hand.

Vera's mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions as she felt her heart leap into her throat when the man kissed her hand. She drew in a breath and held it as his soft lips touched her knuckles. A warmth spread throughout her body and seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach. When he let go of her hand, she felt the warmth explode into what felt like tiny butterflies and she finally let go of the breath she had drawn.

"Vera, I can leave. I feel that I've overstepped my boundaries..."

"N-No!" She said a little too loudly and clasped her free hand over her mouth. She never wanted this man to leave. The way he was making her feel was way too good to be true. "Please stay. I-I'm sorry, I'll be right b-back!"

Vera ran into her tiny bedroom that was cornered off by a makeshift wall and a gauzy blue curtain. She collapsed to her knees in front of her bed. She felt like a fish out of water as she tried to find air to breath. Her hand was clutching the bottle of polish so tight it was starting to hurt. Willing herself to relax, she unclasped her hand and stared at the delicate ocean blue bottle. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, watching as a blond angel danced in the darkness behind her eyelids. Sighing and smiling she finally felt her heart calm to its normal pace. Her eyes flew open as she heard the man call her name from the other room. Vera slipped the bottle of polish into her pocket, then stood shakily and felt her stomach doing flip-flops. She wasn't sure of the strange sensation that was coming over her. It was an excitement that she had never felt before. Grabbing her bearings and her Gramarye sketchbook, she walked out of her room.

As soon as the girl ran into her room, Kristoph put his briefcase down and clutched his head in his hands to contain the evil laugh that was Dahlia's that floated through his mind.

'You're a foolish man, Kristoph.' It was almost as if she was whispering in his ear. 'If you weren't such a capable lover, I would write you off as worthless as Phoenix Wright.'

Something inside him snapped.

To be compared to that insignificant man was enough for Kristoph to control his urges and fuel his need for ruining the contemptible defense attorney.

The silence in the apartment was suddenly overwhelming and it felt like the walls of his mind were closing in on him. He swallowed hard and clutched at his collar, willing the sudden claustrophobia to go away.

"Vera," he called. He had to get out soon before something terrible would happen that he would have no control over.

Kristoph had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from breaking out in hysterics as Vera walked out of her room clutching a sketchbook with the likenesses of the Gramarye Troupe on it. He was going to get on this girls good graces, and the Gramaryes might be that ticket.

"Are you okay, Vera?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry," she looked away. "I'm not very good around strangers."

"I should be the one apologizing," Kristoph started as he picked up his briefcase. "I shouldn't have touched you like that. Shall we sit?"

She nodded as she walked over to her favorite overstuffed chair. Kristoph sat on the couch that was next to the chair and laid his briefcase on his lap.

"I see you like the Gramaryes?" He gestured to her sketchbook.

"Yes," she turned the book to look at the three magicians and a smile appeared that lit up her beautiful face. "I do very much."

"Very good." Kristoph pulled the Gramarye journal out of his briefcase and thumbed through to the page that he wanted as he continued. "The service I request of you involves a page that I need you to copy. It will help to keep the Gramaryes out of jail."

Vera gasped. "Jail?"

"Yes, Vera," Kristoph paused. He wasn't sure he should go into the details, he didn't want to scare the poor girl more than he had already. "One of them has been accused of doing something that they didn't do, and this journal could be the evidence that keeps them free."

He watched as several emotions crossed Vera's face, then held the journal out to her so she could see the page. "Do you think you could make a copy of this page, with a couple of altered details?"

Vera's wide eyes watched Kristoph as he spoke, then looked down at the simple penmanship that adorned the page. Licking her lips, she slowly raised her hand to touch the page. The paper was of a high quality and the handwriting would be easy to copy.

"Gramarye..." she whispered, starstruck.

"What was that?" Kristoph leaned in towards the girl.

"N-Nothing," Vera paused, looking at the page one last time and touching the paper. Her eyes met Kristophs curious expression. "I can copy that, easily."

A smile crept onto his face.

"Good." He closed the journal and slipped it back into his briefcase, then pulled out a large manilla envelope that he handed to the girl. "There is a blank page from the journal in there, a sample of the handwriting, and what I would like you to write."

"D-Do you want me to do this n-now?" She asked as she took the manilla envelope.

"Yes, please." Kristoph folded his hands on his lap, feeling satisfied with himself. "The trial for the Gramarye's is tomorrow. You don't want your favorite magicians to go to jail, do you?" He adjusted his glasses.

Vera suddenly gasped and her eyes went wide. "N-No!" She fumbled with the clasp to the envelope and brought out the items inside. She traced her finger over the Gramarye symbol and smiled. "If you'll excuse me for a second, I need to find the right materials to make this copy."

"Please do," Kristoph smiled sweetly at her and watched as she got up and walked over to what looked like a drafting table. There were paints and pens and pencils spilling from all the cubicles that were mounted on the wall above the drafting table. He squinted and thought he saw sketches of the members of the Gramarye troupe depicted in various states of their different acts. He heard Vera give a satisfied noise and she returned to her chair with her arms full of supplies and a small version of the drafting table. She set the table on the coffee table that was in front of her and set up her supplies and the paper and the sample of handwriting.

The attorney watched with quiet satisfaction and curiosity as Vera hummed a familiar tune as she was working. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and she looked wise beyond her 12 years. She flipped her unusual blue hair behind her shoulder and glanced at Kristoph as she did. She suddenly turned a slight shade of pink as she noticed him watching her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare." Kristoph looked away and started fiddling with his briefcase. "The creative process has always fascinated me."

"I-It's okay," Vera smiled almost as brightly as before, making her look older than she was. "It's nice to know that someone other than my father enjoys my work."

Kristoph was determined to make her smile more; her father had briefly mentioned the kidnapping to him and the elder Gavins heart immediately went out to the poor young girl.

'So, for her to smile like this must be a rarity.' Kristoph thought, as he returned the girls smile. 'It's infectious, even I don't smile like this. I must find a way to make her laugh, and leave her laughing.' He thought about how he would take Klavier to Circus Krone and how happy he would be walking amongst the animals and watching the acrobats in the evenings performance.

"M-Mister?" Vera's tiny voice broke into his reverie.

"Sorry, Vera what did you say?" Kristoph shook his head slightly.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about," Vera fiddled with her pen nervously. "You had a very thoughtful smile on your face."

Kristoph raised an elegant eyebrow. 'She's very intuitive.'

He cleared his throat and told the shy girl about what he was thinking about. As he was talking, the memories flooded over his mind and made his and his brothers childhoods seem warm and kind. These were the memories that he should hold onto, not the ones that resurfaced every night and woke him up in a sweat, or worse, sleepwalking.

A sound suddenly echoed throughout the room that was unfamiliar to both Vera and Kristoph, for different reasons. Vera had laughed out loud at a comment that Kristoph had made about a clown chasing Klavier. Now she was red-faced with her hand clamped over her mouth.

The silence was palpable before Kristoph spoke.

"I...You don't laugh very often do you Vera?"

She shook her head, afraid to speak, afraid she would break the spell she was under. It had to be a spell. She had never felt this warm, this outgoing, this excited before.

"I'm sorry Vera, I wish that you didn't have to be so scared of going out -"

"But, you've brought me this," Vera interrupted as she pulled out the nail polish bottle. "I can go outside now. And do you know the first place I'm going to go?"

"Er...no...I don't," her childlike innocence caught him off guard. He had almost forgotten about the polish, and it's deadly contents. He wanted to take it back and tell her the truth. But the look on her face was so sweet, so trusting, he couldn't bear to break her heart. Especially after everything she had been through.

"I'm going to have papa take me to the Gramarye Museum." She nodded satisfied with herself, then went back to what she was doing.

Kristoph sat in turmoil over his conscience.

'Why do I always end up with the soft-hearted fools?' Dahlia's bitter voice brought him quickly down to earth. 'Don't forget what you have to do, Kristoph. This little girl is part of a bigger plan that will make you famous beyond your comprehension. Don't forget that.'

"Okay," Vera said as she took a deep breath and looked over her work one last time. Then she handed it to Kristoph as she spoke. "I believe I am finished. If there is anything I can fix, let me know."

Kristoph looked over what she had done and the sample handwriting. He started to say something but was so flabbergasted at the amazing work that Vera had done, nothing came out when he opened his mouth. He took the journal out of his briefcase again and opened it to the appropriate page.

"What's the matter?" Vera's pretty features were edged with concern as she chewed on her thumb. "Is there something wrong?"

Kristoph looked up at her, dumbfounded.

"No...no, there's nothing wrong at all," he said breathlessly as he looked back down at the page. "It's perfect."

Vera smiled again, relieved that her work pleased this golden angel. "Thank you."

Kristoph shook his head again to gather his thoughts about himself.

"Yes, well," Kristoph gathered everything and placed it in his briefcase. "It is I that should thank you. You have a lot of talent Vera, I really hope you come into your own someday."

"What do you mean?" She asked as the attorney stood up. He rested his hand on her shoulder lightly and paused on his way to the door.

"You will find out someday, Miss Misham." Then he adjusted his glasses, exposing the scar on his hand. Her smile faltered. "In the meantime, I wish you a full and happy life."

The weight of Kristophs hand lingered on her shoulder as he walked to the door. She stood up quickly as he paused at the door. "Please, stay!"

He smiled a small smile. "As much as I would like to stay, I mustn't linger any longer. I have clients of my own to see to."

"Mister," the young girl paused and looked down at her hands. "Can I at least know your first name?"

The man sighed. Seeing no harm in her request, he told her his name, then added: "If you repeat my name or reveal my identity to anyone, the magic in the polish will not work anymore. Please remember that."

"Kristoph," She repeated it almost reverently. "It's a very nice name."

"Thank you, Vera." He opened the door. "I bid you good day."

"I'll never forget you, Kristoph." Vera clutched at the nail polish in her pocket as she turned back to the mini-workstation she had set up. Turning her sketchbook to a blank page, she started drawing a golden haired angel in blue.

* * *

**'Possesion'**

Through this world I've stumbled,  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word,  
To find the truth enslaved.

Oh, you speak to me in riddles,  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
Your words keep me alive.

_Sarah McLachlan_


	7. Paralyzed

I cannot express how liberating it is to be writing again. I hope you are not too confused with this chapter. The next chapter will be full of information and trial rewrite!  
I want to thank everyone who has Favorited, or alerted this fiction!

To all those who have reviewed and commented, you guys get internet cookies! Cuz that's how I roll!

Anyway, more of Dahlia's beating Kristoph into her submission.

I do not own the lyrics nor any recognizable characters.

Still NOT Beta-Read.

* * *

It lies deep inside;  
You can not hide,  
It's the meanest fire.  
Oh, it's a strange desire,  
You can not lie  
That's a needless fight.

This is where your sanity gives in  
And love begins.  
Never lose your grip,  
Don't trip, don't fall,  
You'll lose it all.  
The sweetest way to die.

**'Paralyze'**  
**by The Cardigans**

* * *

Kristoph's trepidation never waned as he descended the stairs from the Misham's fifth floor loft. He wouldn't have dreamed of taking the stairs before, but the appeal of taking time to think won over the fact that he simply hated the stairs. He wanted nothing more than to run back up those stairs and grab the bottle of nail polish out of the girls hand and shake the fear out of her. Maybe even tell her the truth behind his the forging of the page.

However, Dahlia's sickeningly sweet voice came at him with the force of an oncoming freight train, reminding him that he needed to see all of this through and he would be the most popular defense attorney in Los Angeles, even bigger than Phoenix Wright. Kristoph needed as much exposure he could get; breaking away from Grossburg and Associates had been easy. Getting clients to follow was the hard part.

Kristoph's phone ringing brought him out of his reverie, and he slowed his pace to look around. He realized he was two blocks away from the Mishams, and four blocks in the opposite direction of his car. He mumbled curses under his breath and started walking back in the direction he came from as he looked at the caller I.D. It was the detention center.

"Hello? Yes, this is Kristoph Gavin," He answered as he crossed the street and wondered how he got across the first time. He was silent as he listened to the head security at the center. Then he stepped out from the foot traffic on the sidewalk. "He wants to see me tonight? Why can't he wait until...Demanding? Doesn't he realize that..." Kristoph sighed loudly. "Yes, pending traffic, I can be there..." He glanced at his watch. Four-twenty-five. Then glanced again, surprised at how much time had gone by during his visit with Vera. He had arrived there at Eleven-thirty. "I can be there in an hour, hour and a half, depending on rush hour traffic." He ended the call and stepped back into the crowd.

_**~*X*X*X*X*X*X*~**_

"Thank you for coming at such short notice, Mr. Gavin." The Head of Security, Don Locke, was a short stocky man in a cheap brown suit and even cheaper yellow tie. His thinning black hair was in contrast to his thick goatee and mustache and his sharp green eyes. Kristoph cringed inwardly as he shook the mans clammy hand. "I've never had an inmate make such sharp demands, but he was insistent and starting to get very irritated and irrational."

"Haven't you learned that you run the prisoners, and not the other way around?" Kristoph's tone was a little more biting that he had wanted it to be as he looked at the man over his glasses.

"I understand, Mr. Gavin," He twisted his hands, then cleared his throat. "But Mr. Gramarye is such a high profile that I wanted to keep all the media and gossip at bay until the trial tomorrow."

This man is smarter than he looks. Then aloud Kristoph said, "Yes, well, that is very good thinking on your part." He adjusted his glasses. "Now, let's get this meeting over with. I would like to eat dinner and get a full nights sleep before the trial tomorrow."

"Ah, yes sir," the man shuffled his feet then started to walk down the sterile hallway.

The blond attorney was thankful for the brown suit's lack of small talk. The off-white walls helped discolor his thoughts and tone down Dahlia's prodding. Kristoph could feel a headache coming on, and he rubbed his temple with his free hand. He had a tight grip on his briefcase with the forged page in it. He knew it would have been safe in his car, but he didn't want to take any chances; everything was unfolding exactly as planned.

Except for this little meeting that Zak Gramarye had demanded.

Don stopped before a thick steel door and entered a code on the keypad that was on the wall with shaking hands and Kristoph heard a familiar click and thud as the door released its locks. Kristoph had been here plenty of times with Grossberg and a couple of other useless defense attorneys, so the ritual of going through the locked doors and handing over ID's was now almost second nature to him.

Now, as the elder Gavin stood in front of the visitor chambers that held Zak Gramarye, he felt that things weren't exactly right; That he really shouldn't be standing where he was.

'Get in there and get it over with!' Dahlia's voice echoed through his head as he watched the magician manipulate and shuffle the cards that were in his hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kristoph demanded. "Isn't it specified in the court documents that because of this mans nature, he is not supposed to handle or be in possession of any objects?"

"Yes sir, however he is being watched by three guards and five cameras-"

"Fool! He is a magician!" Kristoph hissed. He clenched his jaw and cleared his throat to calm himself. " Just let me in."

"Yes Mr. Gavin," the brown suit entered his third code since entering the building. As he opened the door, a quick rush of cold air made Kristoph shudder. He kept a stoic look on his face as he stepped in to the room. The thick door shut with a heavy thud that echoed off the walls of the barren room.

"Kristoph Gavin," Zak's deep voice resonated through the attorney as he glanced at the two guards that were standing motionless against the wall opposite him.

"Please, sit. Thank you for meeting me on such short notice." The magician gestured as Kristoph pulled the chair and sat down, setting the briefcase on the concrete floor beside him.

"Why did you demand to see me?" The blonde man asked curtly as he spied the third guard out of the corner of his eye, standing as still as the other guards next to the door.

"I would like to play a game of poker and discuss the trial tomorrow." Zak stated as if he had invited Kristoph to dinner to discuss old times. He noticed the others eyes slip to the guards, then the cameras. "I promise not to make any false moves, or play any tricks. You can see, we are being watched carefully." He continued to shuffle the cards.

The elder Gavin narrowed his eyes at the Gramarye sitting across from him. "Why play poker? Why not just discuss the case?"

"To ease the tension." Zak leaned forward and gave Kristoph a huge grin. "Plus, I like to make sure my attorneys have excellent poker faces!" He then leaned back in his chair and let out a hearty laugh.

"I see," Kristoph nodded slowly and adjusted his glasses. "Deal the cards. What do you want to discuss?"

_**~X*X*X*X*X*X~**_

"Thank you Kristoph Gavin," Zak said a half an hour and two hands later. "You were a formidable opponent, and this was an enlightening discussion." He stood suddenly and for the first time since he entered the room, Kristoph saw the guards shift, but made no movements after. He looked back at the magician and saw that his hand was extended.

"Yes, well," He said as he stood and shook the others hand. He had a solid grip and Kristoph hadn't realized until then what a large, burly man Zak was. "It was nice to exercise my poker skills. I bid you a good evening and I look forward to defending you in court tomorrow." He bent to pick up his briefcase.

"I look forward to seeing you in the court room as well, Mr. Gavin." Zak said with an unreadable grin on his face.

Kristoph could feel the mans eyes staring at him as he left the room.

The temperature outside the room seemed ten times warmer to Kristoph as he let Don lead him out.

'Iris!' Dahlia exclaimed so suddenly that Kristoph had to cover his surprise with a flip of his hair. 'You should go see Iris. She's here. I need to see her.'

"Excuse me," Kristoph said to the brown suit. "I need to see an Iris Hawthorne."

The short man stopped in his tracks and turned and looked up at Kristoph, wide-eyed. "Er, yes, Mr. Gavin. We have to turn around and go back the way we came. She's in with a visitor."

'Who would be visiting my pathetic sister?' Dahlia wondered aloud in Kristoph's head, as he followed the man through the doors and down a hall opposite from the room that Zak was in. Kristoph heard Dahlia gasp right before the door at the opposite end opened. He saw the cheap blue suit before it registered to him that it was Phoenix Wright.

"Oh, good timing Mr. Wright," The Head of Security exclaimed as he gestured to Phoenix, whose expression of confusion matched the blond attorney's even deeper expression. "If you will follow the guard there to the door at the opposite end, I will be there shortly to let you in."

Phoenix nodded to the short man. "Thank you." Then to Kristoph, he said, "Aren't you Kristoph Gavin?" He tapped his finger thoughtfully on his lips.

"Yes, that is I," Kristoph answered coldly, resisting the incredible urge to reach out and strangle the very man that he had set out to destroy. "And you must be Phoenix Wright."

"Yeah," Phoenix said, a little too gleefully, as he held his hand out to shake. "That's me! It's a pleasure to meet you, finally Mr. Gavin. I've heard good things about you."

Kristoph groaned inwardly and gave a thin smile. Then hesitantly shook the other mans hand. "Pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Wright.

"Why are you here in front of Iris-"

"Mr. Wright, visiting hours are up shortly and you are wanted in there." Don pointed to the other room as he interrupted the dark-haired defense attorney who promptly started walking away.

"Oh, yes, right, thanks," He waved. "Nice to meet you Kristoph Gavin. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

'Hopefully with my hands around your neck.' Kristoph thought as he nodded at Phoenix.

'Such a weak man,' Dahlia's voice echoed through his head. With a familiar deep thud, the brown suit unlocked the door to the room in which Iris sat. Kristoph thanked him as he walked through.

Iris gasped. "Kristoph!" She put her hand to her neck as she stood. "I never dreamed I'd see you again. When they said I had another visitor, I didn't think it would be you."

'Oh Iris, you haven't changed much have you?' Kristoph winced as he rubbed his temple.

"I'm sorry Kristoph, I'll b-" The dark-haired woman started to say as she sat on her chair a little to hard.

"It's okay Iris," the elder Gavin slowly pulled his chair out and sat down, setting the briefcase on the table between them. "It's not you."

"Oh..." Iris threw him a confused look.

"Listen, I came here because..." Kristoph stopped and realized how crazy he was going to sound. He looked around and noted that there were no guards here in Iris's visitors cell. He decided that Iris was sweet enough and close enough to her sister to know what he was talking about. He folded his hands and rested them atop the briefcase as he leaned forward. "Because your sister wanted to see you."

Iris slowly sat back in her chair as her hand went up to her mouth in surprise.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I can't shake her..." Kristoph squeezed his eyes shut as Dahlia's sweet cackle bounced around in his head. "But I love her too much to let her go."

"I was afraid of this," Iris said wide-eyed and astounded.

'Ha! You should be afraid!' Dahlia yelled.

Kristoph winced again, then asked: "Afraid of what?"

"Give me your hands," Iris leaned forward. Kristoph moved the briefcase to set beside him on the floor, and she and laid her hands on the table in front of them. The blond noted how tiny and fragile her hands were, just like Dahlia's. He placed his hands in the girls and instantly felt lighter and more relaxed.

"Dahlia," Iris said breathlessly as she squeezed her eyes shut. "No...you must go back to Kristoph...your spirit must be ...Dahlia you are doing no one any good."

Kristoph watched in fascination as Iris carried a conversation with the spirit of Dahlia in her head. She then laid one hand on the jewel that was around her neck, the other gripped his hand tightly.

"There isn't much time, I have her subdued." She took a deep breath. "You need to go up to Hazukurain village and have Maya or one of the nuns exorcise her. If you love her as much as you say you do Kristoph, then you will do this." Iris shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I...don't understand..."

"Her spirit can't inhabit you, but it can live within you. If she stays here with me, she will possess me..." Iris started choking and her nails were digging into Kristoph's hand. He hissed at the pain, but she never let go of his hand. Her other hand let go of the jewel around her neck, and Kristoph felt a rush of cold air fill his whole body. Iris collapsed on the table. It took a minute for the blond attorney to get his bearings as he tried to squelch Dahlia's loud screams in his head. When he had Dahlia under control, he stood and walked around the table to Iris and shook her gently, calling her name.

"I-I'm alright," she finally said quietly, her words muffled. She hadn't moved. "Just weak and exhausted. First time … spirit...inhabit..."

Kristoph carefully slid his arms under hers, and pulled her up to her feet. He then swept an arm under her legs and carried her to the door where he somehow turned the knob and used his foot to pull the door open. The Head of Security and a guard were chatting casually at the other end of the hall as Kristoph yelled at them to help. The guard made his way over to them quickly and Kristoph set Iris's feet on the floor.

"Iris," He started to say. "Can you walk?"

"Hmmm..." She hummed and nodded her head once. Her full weight was on the guard and Kristoph.

"What happened here, Mr. Gavin?" Don asked when he caught up with them, breathless and sweaty.

"She is exhausted by the events of the past several weeks." Kristoph figured it was partly the truth. He had read up on some of the trial she had been involved in. "I was talking to her, and suddenly she passed out onto the table."

Voices could be heard at the end of the hall as Phoenix exited Zak's visiting room. Everyone turned their attention briefly to him as he stared wide-eyed at them.

"Iris!" He called as he ran to the limp woman. "My gosh, what happened?"

"I believe she's exhausted from the past few weeks events and she passed out while I was talking with her." Kristoph hated repeating himself. He hated it more that he had to repeat himself to this fool.

"Feen-...Phoenix..." She choked out.

The dark-haired attorney rushed to her side and took the guards place as he stepped back.

"I-I think...I... Dahl-" The young woman broke out in a coughing fit.

'FOOL!' Dahlia screamed inside Kristoph's head. 'You are going to have to keep her quiet somehow! You're lucky she's a weakling!

In the meantime, Don barked orders to the guard as he escorted Iris away, then blocked Phoenix's path to her.

"Visiting hours are over, sir!" Don said sternly when Phoenix protested. "I assure you she will get the proper care."

"Thank you, Mr. Blocke." Phoenix hung his head in defeat as Kristoph had to hold his tongue to stop himself from laughing out loud at the pathetic man.

"I will escort the two of you out." Don huffed, then turned on his heel as the two defense attorneys followed.

_**~X*X*X*X*X*X*X~**_

"Kristoph!" Klavier exclaimed an hour later as his brother appeared in the door way of his office. He rested his hands on the guitar he was tuning. "This is a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe-"

"This isn't a social call, Klavier." Kristoph growled as he stepped into the room, his jaw clenched.

Klavier immediately felt the tension in the room rise, along with the hairs on his neck. "I don't understand? What's wrong Brüder?" He asked slowly as he lay his guitar carefully in the nearby case.

"You will not be facing me in court tomorrow as planned," Kristoph wanted to choke on the word. All of his plans had gone out the window when the Head of Security had called to inform him that Zak Gramarye had dismissed him as his attorney. He pulled his car over at the nearest exit, and parked at the far corner of a gas station. He paced in the shadows with his hands tightly clenched and his throat hurting from wanting to scream. He put his hands up to his head, attempting to quiet the insanity that was whirling in there.

'Kristoph,' Her crystal clear voice broke through the madness and in that same instant, the white noise in his head vanished. 'There is a way to resolve all of this...'

After Dahlia told him her plan, his mind cleared.

"What can I do to thank you?" He asked her.

'You need to go back to the detention center to see Iris so I can keep her quiet.'

"Yes, of course."

'You know I love you Kristoph?' Dahlia was starting to physically manifest herself more and more in his head, and he could swear he felt her touching his cheek. He closed his eyes and reached up to touch her, but feeling nothing but a cool evening breeze.

"You will be facing Phoenix Wright." Kristoph stated to his brother now as he stood in his office.

"But...I... what happened?" Klavier stepped up to Kristoph and flinched at the hard expression on his otherwise beautiful face.

"I will tell you the details of that later. They don't matter now. What matters is that second-rate attorney will be presenting forged evidence. I suggest you call a witness to back up the claim of forgery."

"Wait," Klavier ran his hand through his short blond locks. "Phoenix Wright presenting forged evidence, that doesn't soun-"

Before he could react, Kristoph back-handed him hard enough to send him stumbling backwards and off balance. He sat on his haunches rubbing his cheek.

"Was zur Hölle?" _******_

"I suggest you listen carefully." Kristoph walked to his brother as he spoke in their native German tongue.

"You will call this number at your earliest convenience and tell them they are wanted as a witness in a murder trial." Kristoph continued after no interruptions from Klavier. He handed the prosecutor a business card and he took it reluctantly.

"What the hell is going on? Why a-"

Kristoph grabbed his brothers wrist and knelt to look him in the eye. What Klavier saw there terrified him. It was like looking into a cold, mad version of himself.

"If you love me, brother, you will not question what is happening, and let it go."

Klavier opened his mouth to protest, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I-I do love you, brother," was all he said.

What Kristoph did next came as a complete surprise to Klavier. He pulled his younger brother to him, and whispered into his hair: "This too shall pass. I love you." He held his brother for a second longer, then stood slowly and walked out of the room.

* * *

**** Translation: "What the Hell?"**


End file.
